In the early state of the art, fermentation processes were carried out on surfaces of solid media. However, surface fermentations are costly and difficult to operate. Thus, liquid or submerged fermentation evolved. The vessels used in submerged fermentation are called fermentors or bioreactors (the latter is preferably used when the vessel is designed for the culturing of tissue cells).
A fermentor is a vessel designed for the cultivation of microorganisms. The environment in the vessel is closely controlled to enable the proper expression of biochemical reactions for the production of the desired by-product.
In a CSTR (Continuous Stirred-Tank Reactor), one or more fluid reagents are introduced into a tank reactor equipped with an impeller while the reactor effluent is removed. The impeller stirs the reagents to ensure proper mixing.
In a PFR (Plug Flow Reactor), one or more fluid reagents are pumped through a pipe or tube. The chemical reaction proceeds as the reagents travel through the PFR.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,934 to Hallinan et al. discloses a process control method for producing acetic acid by catalyzed carbonylation of methanol in which various reactor component concentrations, e.g., active catalyst, methyl iodide, water and methyl acetate are measured using an infrared analyzer. The concentrations are adjusted in response to the measurements taken to optimize the acetic acid reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,650 to Moore et al. discloses controlling concentration of alkylation catalyst components Hydrofloric acid, acid soluble oil (ASO) and water, by measuring a continuously flowing catalyst slipstream in an IR analyzer and using the results to vary the temperature of stripping fluid in order to control ASO levels within a preferred range.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,060 to Murray, Jr. discloses controlling chemical processes using compositional data, as the basis for control using NIR (Near InfraRed) spectroscopy which allows for on-line measurements in real time. A calibration set of NIR spectra binding the acceptable process space for a particular controlled property is assembled and a multi-variant statistical method is applied to the calibration step to identify a small number (2-4) of the characteristics of the set governing the controlled property. Thus a complex process can be controlled in such a way as to provide a substantially invariant product composition.
Fermentor design has not changed radically over the years; however, user requirements are becoming increasingly sophisticated and complex, thus accentuating the need for improved culture vessels and systems.
Electromagnetic based instruments for measuring properties of matter or identifying its composition are well known. Magnetic resonance spectroscopy is one of the principal measuring techniques used to obtain physical, chemical and structural information about a molecule.
The present invention is intended to provide an on-line and in situ MRD-based reactor for analysis and/or control of a reaction provided in a reactor which overcomes several shortcomings of fermentors and fermentation methods of the current technology. Particularly, this invention provides an MRD-based reactor for real-time analysis and/or control of a reaction or fermentation.
More specifically, the present invention is adapted for applying localized spectroscopy means in the reaction media and/or outside said media.
None of these prior art references disclose a reactor that utilizes MRD spectroscopy for analyzing and controlling on-line and in situ a reaction provided in a reactor in real-time. Also, none of the literature cited teaches the adaptation of such reactor for applying localized spectroscopy means in the reaction media and/or outside the media.